


潜规则

by Elvira0



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-23 21:30:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20229922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elvira0/pseuds/Elvira0
Summary: 金主铁×小明星虫





	潜规则

* 托尼抬起下巴，眼底含笑，目不转睛的望着彼得。 他就安然的坐在那柔软的沙发座，穿着那看起来英姿飒爽的黑色西装，衣服被熨的整整齐齐，没有一丝褶皱，皮鞋擦拭的格外干净，倒映着那金碧辉煌的吊灯的莹亮的光芒。  
这套衣服，正是在宴会上发言是穿的那套。 彼得的脸上浸染着今晚的酒味，被染得有些火红，双眸里掩盖着一层薄薄的水气，他咬了咬唇，摇了摇头“没有。”  
托尼打开双臂，等待着对方的投送怀抱。 没过几秒，彼得就将头埋在了对方的肩膀上，那柔软而又凌乱的栗色短发，被发胶固定着漂亮的形状，挠的托尼有些瘙痒，彼得也早已褪去了浅咖色的西装外套，肆意的扔在地上，里面的白衬衫也随意的解开了一两个纽扣，一切看起来这么的自然。 托尼将手搭在了彼得的腰间，隔着单薄的衬衫当然可以感受到彼此的体温，彼得的腰很纤细，可是腹部却线条分明的覆盖着肌肉，且又看起来显的不那么粗壮，带着少年人的无尽朝气，摸起来的确令人欲罢不能，他的手在对方的腰间缓缓的抚摸着，惹得彼得忍不住笑出声来，但是声音却有些闷闷的“……史塔克先生，别闹。” “生气了？”史塔克用右手轻轻的抚摸着彼得的发，彼得也非常熟练的跨坐在他的身上，像是树懒一样的紧紧的拥着托尼，甚至在对方昂贵的西装上扯住了丝丝的褶皱，他的指尖还在颤抖，彼得缓缓的摇了摇头，温热的吐息打在托尼身上“没有。” 他的语气里藏着些隐忍，那种委屈的感觉令彼得鼻尖乏酸，他努力让眼泪逆流而上，不要让自己因为酒精而无限放大的情绪暴露在对方面前。 “所以，这次的资源你真的不要了，那可是哈皮废了好大的劲要到的。” “我不要！……我和您在一起，当然不是为了这些东西啊！”彼得猛的抬起头来，双手搭在对方的肩膀上，澄澈的双眸中带着些水气，眼角发红的模样，看起来楚楚可怜，但是语气却强硬而又坚定——固执的模样像个执拗的小鬼 托尼默不作声，这句话在他的耳边回响了好几秒。  
但却最终却未在他的心间泛起涟漪。  
那些靠近他的人，无论是男是女，总是想着用甜言蜜语去融化他那早已被冰封的心，但是，终究也不会有什么好的结局，他并不全心全意，他嘴里的甜腻，床笫间的缠绵，说到底，能算的了什么呢？ 

秘密的房卡，豪车的钥匙，密密麻麻的人脉，这些东西都会比他还有着无穷无尽的魅力——谁都懂这个道理。  
别把自己的真心给托尼•史塔克，大家都是成年人，偶尔，也只是寻求一点孤单时刻的小小慰藉，不是吗？

只不过，现在正在托尼怀里啜泣的这位影视界冉冉升起的星秀，却因为他最近有点疏远的态度而伤心欲绝，像是需要一只捧在手心里的宝贝一样，湿漉漉的眼睛带着令人心碎的无尽魅力，他也全然不是故意的，只是繁忙的公务令他脱不开身，若不是这次庆功宴，他作为特别来宾来参与。或许再次见面，就是彼得下一部电影杀青的时候了，偶尔见面时的寒暄也没有温度，甚至有些时候会像个陌生人一样擦肩而过。

“……抱歉，是我做过分了，我不应该这样的。”托尼终于愿意第一个低头了，他凑近对方的耳边，轻轻噬咬着，压低了嗓音说着说，而对方哽咽着，声音像只小奶猫一样的带着稚气“史塔克先生，你真的好过分……我还以为，你真的不要我了。”

他一定喝了很多酒，该死的，托尼将他的唇落在彼得的眉间，还有那沾着泪珠的睫毛，吻的轻飘飘，都是在给对方一些安慰吧。

托尼寻到了彼得的唇，那里还带着浓烈的酒味，他蜻蜓点水的吻着，只可惜彼得一直在闪躲，他缓缓的睁开眼，用沙哑的声音开口回应他道“我开始讨厌你了。”  
“那我让你继续喜欢着，怎么样？”

*  
“呜……所以你让我喜欢你的原因是这个？”彼得眼睛眯起来像个月牙，用食指戳了戳对方微微鼓起的裤裆，西装裤总是会勒的有些难受，刚刚交换的热吻让两个人都起了兴致，毕竟一个缠绵的法式长吻，酥麻，酸胀的感觉从舌尖弥漫全身，而托尼饶有兴致的看着对方慢悠悠的拉开拉链的动作——非常的熟练，只好笑骂一句“小混蛋。”

彼得吐了吐舌头，嘴角还留着刚刚接吻时的唾液，一直缓缓的顺着他修长的脖颈流到里衣，划了个漂亮的弧度，他用双手捧着对方半勃起的性器，像是拿着什么小孩子的玩具，小心翼翼的，从头部开始，顺着上面勃起的筋脉缓缓的向舔舐着，一直绵延到到被耻毛遮掩着的阴囊，等性器变得更加硬邦邦之后才慢慢停下来，抬起头，眼神里还夹杂着丝丝的得意。

“史塔克先生，你在娜塔莎小姐面前是怎么评价我的？”  
“……别提她的名字！”托尼的语气非常的强硬，但是却因为彼得那若即若离的舌尖惹得有些不在状态“影视界的未来……呃，这次的奖项是为你而存在的……啧”

彼得把从那分泌情液的顶端开始一点一点的向里吞噬，像是在吃糖果一样的吮吸着，只不过却没有那种甜腻可口的感觉，只有腥味和男人古龙水混杂后的奇异，托尼没料到彼得会直接帮自己口，他也很少让对方做这种事——他只好用调侃的语气开口说道“收起你的獠牙，小恶魔。”只不过声音里藏着丝丝的喘息。

彼得抬起头，像是正在讨人欢喜的小狗，等待着对方的夸赞，他的确是收起了自己的牙齿，用手撑着对方依旧穿戴整齐了西装裤，早已硬的不成模样的棍棒直至喉咙，马上就要抵住他的扁桃体，彼得有些呛着了，眼角发红的又流下眼泪。

温润的口腔总是让人欲罢不能，托尼的双手撩拨着他的头发，开始缓慢的抽插，口水分泌后的水声在空旷的房间里肆意的飘荡，彼得跪伏在地上，弯曲的膝盖让西装裤产生了褶皱，还露出了纤细的脚腕，包裹着的白色长袜在那里勒出了一条细线。

他匍匐在洁白而又柔软的毛毯上，修长的后颈一直连接在微微凸起的蝴蝶骨，被包裹在白色衬衫里，透着些肉色，然后便是纤细的腰肢，翘起而又紧实的臀部。

谁都难以想象，几个小时前还在娇羞的回应着前辈夸赞的彼得•帕克，如今却翘着屁股，像个欠操的婊子一样舔着托尼的屌。

他在电影的角色，笑容干净的像一张白纸一样，眼睛弯的像新生的月牙，对着美貌的女主角弹着吉他，说着甜腻而又青涩的情话。

这种视觉的强烈冲击，在偶尔的一个瞬间，也会让情场上驰骋多年的托尼，有不真实的感觉，他差一点就要射出来了，但还是强忍着这样的冲动——他不喜欢在情事上被主导，所有事情都不在掌握之中时，总是会令人产生一些不快。

托尼伸出手指扒开彼得的嘴，缓缓的将属于自己的那一部分取了回来，食指和中指肆意的对方的嘴中倒弄着，口水顺着他的指尖滑落下来，彼得眯了眯眼，有些疑惑的盯着他，托尼最后弯下腰又吻了上去，从对方口中还可以尝到酸涩和甜腻混杂以后的味道，但似乎并不是很可口的样子，毋庸置疑。

托尼终于亲上了那修长的脖颈，彼得仰起头，像天鹅一样折出漂亮的形状，酒精在他的血管里奔腾着，为了明天依旧可以见人，托尼只是落在了宛如绒毛划过一般的吻，而彼得扯着托尼的领带，另一只手搭在他的肩膀上。

白色衬衫的纽扣正在被一点一点的解开，赤裸的皮肤似乎被渲染着淡淡的粉色，像是诱人可餐的桃子，等待着被吃抹干净。

“小鬼，你刚刚为什么要哭啊。”托尼有些扎人的胡须在他胸前流连忘返，趁着对方喘息的间隙，抬起头又看见彼得在偷偷流眼泪，他探出食指，轻轻的擦拭着“我没有哭，史塔克先生。”彼得依旧是恭敬的语气，但是他眼底里难以掩饰的憧憬，爱慕是藏不住的，可是如今却带着些无助与迷茫“小骗子。”

*  
托尼伸出手，将彼得的头摆正，让他可以好好的看看镜子里的自己。浴室里泛起了薄薄的热气，浴缸里的水依旧在缓缓的流着，彼得望着镜子里的自己，羞耻和兴奋的感觉交错刺激着他的身体，却也不知道是哪一个多一点了。

他的身体像是熟透了的螃蟹一样，到处都是红色的，那些明天会被衣服包裹的地方，被这个恶劣的入侵者留下了一个又一个胜利的勋章，他用尽浑身解数，撑着微微发凉的大理石，可是却因为一点一点攀升的快感而撑不下去了，托尼恶狠狠的在他身后插入，抽出，性器划过甬道里那微微凸起的前列腺时的冲击差一点就让他双脚无力的趴在地上。

恶劣的行为，他在心里嘟囔着，他从那玻璃镜里可以清晰的看到什么？——自己身后插着乏紫而又挺立的阴茎，分泌的肠液因为偶尔倒弄出来的肠肉而落在地上，他身前挺立的性器，因为得不到爱抚，又毫无用处，只好孤单而又寂寞的挺立着，上面还分泌着液体，一直流到了他们的交合之处。

托尼一直在顶弄着他，依旧把握着每一次完美的节奏，虽然他们刚刚在那真皮沙发上做了一遍，最后上面全是白色的液体，也不知道到底是谁的，后面又转战浴室，但原本只是想单纯的洗个澡而已。

肉体的冲撞伴随着彼得淫荡的呻吟，原本还咬牙坚持绝不出声的他，因为强烈的视觉冲击而彻底放飞自我了“……啊，托尼……啊……”  
他叫了托尼的名字，似乎是在确认对方的存在，那种不安之感，即使是在性爱的过程中，也难以消散，托尼用沙哑的声音回应他“我就在这里……我的玫瑰。”

玫瑰正在他身下绽放，散发着令人难以想象的美丽，即使玫瑰总是会佩戴着锐刺，但是却为他收起了荆棘——他的芬芳，不应该在这种时候变得嘹亮。

镜子上的彼此的模样因为寥寥升起的热气而变得模糊起来，而快感如同奔腾的热浪一般，一点一点侵蚀着彼得的意识，他的声音开始变得柔软，原本就不粗犷的声响如今变得更加的勾人心弦，他哽咽着，呻吟着，啜泣着，他哭着叫着托尼的名字，叫他可以放过他，甚至还答应了对方一点也不公平的要求，还叫了各种奇怪的称呼——“……daddy，我真的不想要了……please……”

“刚刚不是说还想被喂饱吧？真是不听话的小鬼，嗯？怎么，不是还很硬气的吗？”托尼依旧明知故问的说着，而彼得也终于迎来了属于自己的高潮，来势凶猛，他的小腿紧绷着，甚至连脚指头都在颤抖着，他浪叫出声——而当然，那被塞得满满当当的后穴狠狠的抽搐着，像是想要勒死谁一样。

最后的确发生了一场谋杀案，托尼终于射了出来，不过，没想到的是，彼得直接软趴趴的昏睡在托尼的怀里，真的晕了过去。

*  
托尼望着彼得稚嫩的睡颜，和紧闭的，总是会发着亮的双眼，感觉心里被填的满满当当的，那种油然而生的幸福感，难以阻挡它前行的脚步，托尼在对方发红的嘴唇落下一吻，回复了刚刚对方真挚的话语“我也爱你，彼得。”

*  
“哈？——‘我们根本就没有什么关系？’你听听这是人说的话吗？我一直觉得那个老畜生看彼得的眼神不对，说什么只是长辈对于晚辈的赏识，呵，结果还不是把我的彼得拐到床上去了，要不是彼得……啧，谁都不会知道他是什么死的。”——来自彼得的美女经纪人娜塔莎

“罗曼诺夫小姐，我也万分理解你”——来自托尼的贴身秘书佩帕。


End file.
